Loving You is a Sin
by lmncake
Summary: First it was hatred. Then it turned into blackmailing. Deals and promises were made, only so that we were still able to meet up. Slowly after that, it happened. Feelings were recognized, and an unforbidden love blossomed. But despite all of that, I still can't love you. Because in my mind, I still know that it's your kind that ruined my life. And mine threatens yours.
1. Chapter 1

_**Loving You is a Sin**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Heavy panting was heard throughout the forest as feet pounded against it's grounds. Two Level E's hounded after her, trying to corner their prey as savage animals would. She turned around, arms stretched forward with the katana clutched tightly between her hands, fingers curling around the *tsuka. A low growl emitted from her throat, adrenaline pumping heavily within her. One of the two leapt forward, stretching it's arm towards her with claws sharpened and ready to kill. Before it managed to hit her, she slashed it's arm with the katana, earning a strangled cry from the monster as the other grew crazier from the sight of it's partner being killed by the hunter. With new confidence blossoming within it, it lurched forward, eyes burning with intensity as it fought with it's prey, wanting to suck every single drop of blood that was contained inside her. The one being attacked, fell on her back, katana pointed up to the sky, waiting when gravity pulled the remaining monster straight down to the gleaming sword. A blood curdling scream sliced through the deafening silence of the old forest. Sending the crows scattering and cawing loudly in the sky. The female hunter laid there, trying to slow down her breathing as the beast dissolved to ash, meeting the same fate as it's partner did. Slowly standing up, she winced when she applied pressure on her left ankle. Noting that it was terribly swollen, she trudged through the forest, cursing when she tripped over a rock. Seeing her sensei leaning against the old pickup truck, she hurried towards the older woman. Enjoying the sight of her crippled student in front of her, she opened her mouth to tease the student but got cut off when the said student slammed the door shut. Scowling, she made her way around the truck and started the engine, making it sputter before it rolled forward. Whatever happened in the forest wasn't discussed, and was only left in the hunter memory as she relived it in her dreams.

Zero shot up from his bed, panting heavily as he dreamt about the day his precious childhood friend and first love walked out of his life and away with a woman cloaked in black. Shaking his head as an attempt to make the dream disappear, he drew in a shuddering breath, and fell back into a fitful sleep with haunting memories plaguing his dreams. While the rest of the house was silent except for the occasional panting coming from Zero's room when he was awaken from yet another nightmare, Kaien Cross's room was still shining brightly from behind his closed door. He eyed the paperwork warily, wondering if it was a good idea to accept the new transfer student. Sighing, he brought the tip of his pen down on the paper, signing his name in a way that no one can read, and tucked it away in a drawer, keeping silent about everything that was about to partake in the future.

A lone gate stood in front of Kanade as she was awaiting the arrival of the Headmaster to come and retrieve her. Taking a quick glance at her teacher, she noticed how tense the woman was. _Strange. I swear she would be happy that she's sending me away. _Deciding to ignore the unusual behavior, she spotted the Headmaster in the distance along with two teenagers trailing behind him. Raising her eyebrow at that, she wracked her brain, trying to remember if she was told that there were additional people coming to pick her up. As they came closer, her eyes slightly widened, seeing the familiar head of silver hair. She shook her head, convincing herself that it was probably just another kid with the same hair color. Yeah.. It's probably just that. There's no way that it could be Zero. Putting on a mask of indifference, she watched as they steadily came closer, and closer. "Kanade! It's so nice to finally meet you! How are you?" The headmaster exclaimed while shaking her hand rapidly. Mishuka, her master, only shook her head at Kaien Cross's childish behavior. "Really, Kaien, you've really changed after all these years."

The said Headmaster looked up at the owner at the voice, before cheering happily and embracing the woman into a bone crushing bear hug. "Wah~ Mishuka! It's been such a long time! Brother misses you!~" Kanade looked at her teacher with curious eyes that screamed _what the fuck does he mean by that? _As he said that, and the said teacher could only sigh in response. "He said that he was-"

"_Is_" Kaien cut in.

"_Is_" she hissed out before continuing. "He is my "brother" because we used to train together before we went our separate ways and we've been close to each other like siblings, and when he realized that, that's when he started dubbing himself as my brother."

That must be a pain. Cause surely, having a person running around declaring that they were your brother, is not fun at all. Sighing and feeling her master's pain, she looked at the other two teens behind the Headmaster. When her eyes landed on the girl with short brown hair, her eyes widened. Why was Yuuki Kuran at a place like this? Before she can continue further in her thoughts, the browned haired girl introduced herself. "Hi! My name is Yuuki Cross! Welcome to Cross Academy! And the old fart behind me is Zero!"

Forcing herself to smile politely, Kanade introduced herself, taking note how the silvered haired boy was glaring at her suspiciously. _Just how like how Zero did… _"My name is Kanade Michiako. Nice to meet you." There. Nice and simple. she stared at the silver haired boy expectantly. Taking notice of that, Zero sighed and introduced himself. "Zero Kiryu. Nice to meet you. _Kanade_."

Having her suspicions confirmed, she said his name in a broken whisper. "Zero…"

_Tsuka: _The handle of the katana

Hey! Did you enjoy it? And I'm sorry that this was so short! I'll try to make the other chapter longer! I swear! It's just that I always suck at the first chapter… He he… *bows down* I'm deeply sorry if this didn't meet up to any of your guy's standards, but thank you for taking your time reading it! Now, if you can just leave a review… It'll greatly appreciated! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loving You is a Sin**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N: Please read my message at the bottom. It's very important.**_

* * *

She stared at him, pain and regret filling up her empty chest. His cold glare shattering any confidence she had before meeting him, forcing her mind to return back to it's broken shell.

"Nice to meet you again, Zero." She spoke timidly.

Scowling, he turned around and walked away. Never expecting the new girl to be her. She hurt him. Wounded him. He hated her with a passion. Almost as much as those blood sucking monsters. But of course, they ranked top on his "Things I hate" list. She, was second. But, his stupid ass heart, still refuses to give up it's soft spot for her, thus making their meeting far more painful than he expected. He balled a fist above his heart, a useless attempt to stop the growing pain. At least in his mind, the method works, even just a tiny bit. He let out an exasperated sigh, thinking, '_This year is gonna be fucking hell.' _

* * *

'_Crap._' That was the first thing that popped in her mind when Zero left. She didn't expect things to turn out like this. The only thing she expected was, get into the school, turn the false, pretty smile on, trick Yuuki Kuran into letting her becoming a Guardian, sneak her way into the Moon Dorms, get close to Kuran, kill him, then leave. The others can deal with his corpse. But fate, being the bitch she is, decided that she should run into Zero, make things complicated, and mess with her traumitized mind. Breaking herself from her thoughts, she turned her head over to the chattering brunette, and flashed her a quick, false smile, before making up some crappy excuse before making her way toward her dorm.

The phone beeped, letting her know that she received a text message from her sensei. Putting down her cleaning supplies, (Being the over obsessive clean freak she is.), she picked up her phone and scrolled through the message.

_Did you meet Zero yet? I hope you did. Took me FOREVER to find his whereabouts. Stupid kid going with Kaien Cross… What a dumbass. Anyways, be glad that I sent you back with lover boy. ;) But, with all fun and jokes put aside, you better meet Kuran fast, before he finds you first. We can't let him have the upperhand no matter what. Got that? If you don't, re-read this message over until you do. I can't reply to you since I'm out hunting tonight. So whatever problems you have, deal with it on your own alright? Don't depend on me like the wuss you are. _

Her eyebrow twitched at that last comment, slightly insulted, but used to it. Letting out a sigh, she turned the phone off, and resumed cleaning. Making sure to clear the corners of spider webs and wipe everything till it shines. Until then, that's when she will start setting up her stuff. The night is still young after all.

5 hours later, she finished, looking at her new "room", silently thanking her sensei for requesting Kaien that it would be best if she were to live alone. She walked over to the window, staring up at the full moon.

"I used to love you," she murmured to herself, clenching her eyes tightly together as she felt tears rushing up,"and I still do." Closing the windows, she walked in the bathroom, taking a quick shower and drying her hair before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Morning came much quicker than she expected, the sun's harsh glare hitting her eyelids. Letting out a groan, she rolled over on her side, pulling the blankets up over her head.

She heard Yuuki knocking on her door, yelling for her to wake up, that she'll be late. She threw the cover off her, and got dressed quickly, not bothering trying to look neat for the first day of school. As she emerged from her room, Yuuki stood there and gaped at her.

"You look like you just woke up!" She screeched.

"...Duh.."

She looked at Yuuki with pure exasperation on her face. How can anyone be more oblivious than her? She walked briskly to her classroom, leaving Yuuki behind without a care. '_There's no need to make friends here'_ She repeated over and over in her head. All she needed to do was stick to her mission and get it over with. When she reached the classroom, she immediately went to a seat all the way in the back, not even bothering to introduce herself. The teacher already knew who she was anyways, no need to go through the trouble of letting the students know who she was. She threw her bag down and sat beside it, staring out the window to let time do it's thing and pass by. She glanced down the rows and caught Zero's head of silver hair lying flat down on the wooden desk. She smirked to herself, seeing Zero being his typical self like always. After half an hour of sitting still, she quickly grew bored, twirling her hair with her fingers, she took a piece of paper out of her bag and wrote something down on it, crumpling it up in a ball and aimed it at Zero's head. Laughing silently to herself as she saw tick marks start to form on his head. Even though she is still hurt from meeting him, it doesn't mean that she won't revert back to her old ways and annoy him in class like how she used to back when they were young. In the corner of her eye, she saw him scribbling something down on the paper, glancing at the teacher before throwing it back up at her, hitting her square in the forehead. He smirked at that, before having it replaced by a scowl when he saw her flipping him off. She looked down at the note and saw two simple words written on there. Fuck off. Muffled giggles spilled from her lips as she pondered just how mad he was. It died down quickly as a serious look came over her features once more. She rested her head on the palm of her hand, looking out the window once more. Doves flew by, soaring high into the air and never returning. A small smile broke onto her face, wondering if one day, she'll be free like them. Flying and never ending.

* * *

**So, hey. I know I've been dead for a long time. And don't worry, I'm slowly crawling my way back on here. If anyone is wondering whether or not if I will continue my other stories, I will. Except, instead of seeing new chapters, you'll just be reading chapter that I will be doing heavy editing on, seeing that they were written when I was an extreme amatuer, so please don't think that that is how my stories will be like in the future. And, if you are someone that has read my past stories, please look forward to the new chapters that I will be editing. The stories will hold a higher value, and what you have read before, will be completely different. Now, I'm not saying that I will change everything, there will be some parts that are the same, but just know beforehand that I will most likely change a lot of parts. Thank you for reading this. **


End file.
